1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass spectrometry method, an ion generator and a mass spectrometry system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although various methods are known as an atmospheric pressure ionization method, Direct Analysis in Real Time (DART) has been focused on, recently.
The DART is a method in which atoms or molecules at an electronic excited state are collided with water in air to generate protons by penning ionization and the protons are added to a sample for ionization. For example, a sample M can be ionized as follows in the case of using helium at a metastable excited state as “He(23S)”.He(23S)+H2O→H2O+*+He(11S)+e−H2O+*+H2O→H3O++OH*H3O++nH2O→[(H2O)nH]+[(H2O)nH]++M→MH++nH2O
Patent document 1 discloses a mass spectrometry method in which a sample is heated to generate gas, and using the DART, ions generated from the gas are introduced into a mass spectrometer to analyze a mass spectrometry.